Worlds Apart
by DisneyFutbol
Summary: Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton. They were worlds apart, yet so close. They meet in a dream. Follow them on their battle with the world to love each other.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story just kinda popped into my head. So, first about The Nanny, my laptop totally died with all the chapters saved on it so I won't be able to upload them until after Christmas when I get a new laptop. I apologize to everyone who reads that, maybe you guys will like this one too. Oh, guess what? It's snowing here, I might not have school tomorrow.  
**

**I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

17 year old Gabriella Elizabeth Montez stirred awake as the pilot came on announcing that they would be landing soon. She sat up and put her seat belt on, sitting up straight. She turned to her 12 year old sister, Cassandra Marceline Montez, Cassie for short, to see if she was awake and noticed that she was wide awake looking out the window as the scenery of a new placed filled the view. Gabriella turned to her other side and that's when it hit her. She didn't see her mother there. Cassie and she had never traveled on a plane without their mother.

Gabriella's father, Robert Montez, was a successful stock broker in New York City. But he died in a deadly car crash on his way home to Jersey City, New Jersey, where his wife and three children lived. Robert was married to Maria Montez, a successful baker who had a bakery about five minutes away from Central Park. They got married at the young ages of 23 and 21 respectively. Three short years later they had Gabriella's older brother, Broderick Lucas Montez, Brody for short. Brody at the moment was twenty-one years old and was at his third year of film school at NYU.

When Brody was four, Maria and Robert thought that another child would be good for their family and 9 short months later they had Gabriella. Gabriella and Brody, fought when they were little like any brother and sister that close in age would, but they loved each other nonetheless, looking out for one another.

The Montez' were a happy loving family living healthy lives with privileges others didn't have. When Gabriella was just starting school, another pregnancy came as a surprise to Maria at the age of 33 and Robert at the age of 35. 9 long months later, Cassie was born and fit in perfectly with the Montez family, making them complete.

After Robert died, the Montez family came to a fast track halt. Maria stopped going to work, Gabriella and Cassie started dreading going to school to be met with the sympathetic looks of their friends and teachers, and Brody started skipping his classes at NYU, falling behind. This was all in April of this year. Now it was July. Maria had a funeral for Robert in May, a couple of days after his birthday on May 5th. Gabriella and Cassie finished the rest of the school year online.

Today was July 27th and Gabriella and Cassie were on their way to Albuquerque, New Mexico to move in with Maria's sister, Isabella Vasquez, her husband Henry Vasquez, and their sixteen year old daughter, Hannah Isadora Vasquez.

After the funeral Maria had a mental break down and decided that she would take a vacation to collect herself, a vacation without her kids.

Maria left Gabriella and Cassie to fend for themselves from May 27th to June 12th before Brody saw that his sisters couldn't cope with living on their own and moved in with them, the three children made good money for a while, with their days starting at five in the morning and ending at 10 at night, the three of them kept up with the bakery and lived off of the 100 dollars they each got per week from their fathers money.

At the beginning of July, Isabella, Henry, and Hannah came to visit to see how the children were doing and Isabella decided that it would be best for Gabriella and Cassie if they moved in with them in Albuquerque. Brody agreed. Isabella talked to Maria about, who was now in Madrid with their mother, who agreed as well, and stated that Brody could keep the house, and she would pay for expenses. With this all said Isabella, Henry, and Hannah flew home to prepare the house for Cassie and Gabi, while the latter's prepared themselves to move out of their city and into a completely different state. The Montez' had only visited the Vasquez' once before and at that time Cassie was five, Gabriella ten, and Brody fourteen, meaning that they all knew little about this city they were moving to, other than that is was located in New Mexico.

Isabella enrolled Gabriella at East High School as a senior where Hannah would be attending school as a junior in the fall. Cassie was enrolled in East Middle School where should be a seventh grader in the fall.

Gabriella looked up as the plane started descending downwards towards the runway. The plane landed and Gabriella got up and picked up her YSL Muse tote and grabbed her Lacoste aviator sunglasses out of her bad and placed them on her face and then took her Blackberry Tour out of her bag and turned it on.

Cassie picked up her cream and brown Abercrombie bag and took her LG Voyager out and turned it on before following Gabriella off the plane, holding her hand so she wouldn't get lost. When they stepped in the waiting area thingy they instantly spotted their aunt and uncle beckoning them over.

"Gabriella! Cassandra!" Isabella said enthusiastically, pulling her nieces into a hug. "You guys are even more beautiful then two weeks ago."

Gabriella was wearing some dark wash Hollister skinny slouch jeans, a Hollister cream tiered tank, a dark blue Juicy Couture sweat suit jacket, and Cream Ugg Cardy boots. Her mid back length chocolate almost black curls fell in ringlets down her back and around her shoulders with her bangs straightened.

Cassie had on light wash Abercrombie jeans, a white Abercrombie lace tank, a maroon Abercrombie cardigan, and maroon Calvin Klein flats. Her a little bit past shoulder length straight hair was in two low messy pigtails and naturally a little wavy.

"Thanks, Aunt Izzy. Where's Hannah?" Gabriella asked as the two Montez' and two Vasquez' walked towards the bag claim, to get the rest of Gabriella and Cassie's things. Some of their stuff had already been shipped.

"Hannah and her friend Savannah went to the mall; they should be making it home the same time we do. Savannah lives next door to us." Henry said, picking up the bigger bags while the others got the rest.

Gabriella nodded and they huddled together trying to make it to the exit where Henry and Isabella parked their black Honda Pilot. They put everything in the car and piled in, driving off towards the Vasquez house.

Fifteen minutes later they were pulling up to a beautiful quaint country style house with light brick. There was a two car garage and a brick walkway leading up to French doors that had a small garden on either side of them. The French doors were white and when you walked into them you were in the foyer. Henry parked the car in the garage after letting Gabriella, Cassandra, and Isabella out in the front.

"So, girls," Isabella said, once they reached the foyer. "This is our house, I guess I'll show you guys a quick tour and then we'll get you settled in your room."

Isabella took them on a quick tour, showing them the basement, which had a pool table and big flat screen TV, with a attached bathroom and guest room. They then walked up back upstairs to the kitchen which had marble and stainless steel everywhere. The family room was next which was decorated in maroon and crème, it had a 30 inch TV and three couches. Then there was the dining room that had dark mahogany tables and chairs with a crystal chandelier hanging over it. The table had six chairs. The office was next, which was strictly Henry's place to work. Isabella told them that she had a office upstairs that was attached to their room.

The three Latina's walked up the stairs and Isabella showed them the hall bathroom, Hannah's room , which had lime green walls with a thick orange stripe going all around and a thin yellow strip right under the orange one. It had Hannah's name painted on the wall in Orange and Yellow letters that were line with white. There was a full sized white French bed with green a lime green comforter and yellow and orange pillows. The desk and dresser was also white and there were two doors, one leading to a bathroom, decorated in, you guessed it, orange and yellow, and a closet that was full to the brim with clothes.

After leaving Hannah's room, they walked across the hall which was the main bedroom. The walls were crème and the bed spread was navy blue. The furniture was dark cherry and there were two cherry doors. One of them lead to a bathroom which had a closet inset and the other was to a office which was pink and green, Isabella told them this was her office.

The next room they went to was Cassie's. It was purple and white. It had a black full sized bed with a white comforter and a purple blanket and pillows draped over it. It had a black desk, which had a purple and white lamp and a place cleared for her laptop. There was also a black dresser that which was empty for Cassie could put her clothes in it. There was a attached bathroom which was also white and purple and it had a inset closet as well. Henry had placed Cassie's suitcases in the middle of the floor so she could get settled in.

"Well, do you like it?" Isabella asked, hopefully.

Cassie turned and hugged her aunt. "I love it, thanks!"

"It was no problem at all, sweetie. Why don't you start putting some things away, and I'll go Gabi her room?" Cassie nodded and walked towards her suitcases, starting the project of putting her things away.

Isabella and Gabriella walked down the hall to Gabriella's room. It was light blue and pink with white furniture, a desk, dresser, and queen sized bed. The comforter was light blue with pink flowers on it with matching pillows. The desk was a combination of a book shelf and a desk that had blue and pink baskets you could pull out. The dresser was just a standard with a flat screen TV on it. The bathroom was just like Cassie's with a inset closet.

"Do you like it?" Isabella asked.

"I love it," Gabriella responded, hugging her aunt. "Thanks again for taking us in, I know it's not mami's fault that daddy died and you're taking on the responsibility of raising two children, it must be hard for you. We must be burdens"

"Gabriella Elizabeth," Isabella said firmly. "I don't ever want to hear you say that you and Cassandra are burdens, we love you guys so much, we wanted all four of you to move down here after Robert died, but your mother insisted you guys were fine."

"Again, thanks Aunt Izzy. I love you."

"I love you too, Gabi. Why don't you unpack? Its getting late. Hannah should be home soon and she can help you."

Gabriella just nodded and Isabella walked out of the room.

* * *

**So, what do you guy's think? Reviews make me upload faster :).**

**xoxo,**

**Caty Lo  
**


	2. Getting settled in

**Here's chapter two, thanks for all the positive feedback. Leave me some love in a review. Also I'm jumping the date up to thanksgiving break so meaning it's kind of cold outside and the nights are chilly. So this means Gabriella and Cassie would be starting school after Thanksgiving break. Today would be like the day before Thanksgiving Eve. **

**The outfits I describe are all on my polyvore account, sammeh lo, go there if you want to see the outfits. Also, do any of you watch glee? Review what your favorite couple is. Mines are Funn and Puckberry!  
**

**I unfortunately don't own anything.**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Gabriella!" a dark haired boy called out, running through the darkness of Albuquerque park at night._

"_Troy!" Gabriella called, running towards the boy, but she was only met with darkness. She stopped, catching her breath, pulling her pea coat around her tighter, it was chilly. Gabriella didn't even know who Troy was, she just had this aching feeling that he was looking for her and that she was looking for him._

"_Gabriella," A husky voice breathed out._

_Gabriella's head snapped up and her chocolate brown eyes met with the gorgeous blue ones of Troy Alexander Bolton. Everything clicked into place. She couldn't explain how she knew him or why she had the feeling that she needed to kiss him but she did just that, she cupped his cheek and stood on her tip toes to kiss his lips, the moments their lips met, there was this spark, a unexplainable spark._

Gabriella sat up at once in her bed, her lips were tingling. She brought her hand up to touch her lips and smiled. Whoever this Troy Bolton was, he'd been haunting her dreams ever since she found out she was moving to Albuquerque. The first dream was by far the best to her.

_Gabriella was just getting off a plane in Albuquerque, and she felt a large hand reach for her own, she was about to turn around a slap whoever it was, but for some reason, she felt this electrical pull to his hand. She had no idea what came over her but she pulled the hand through the crowd, not even worrying about looking for Cassie and didn't stop until they made it to the secluded area of a little café. She let go of the hand and turned around to look into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. There wasn't a color to explain how blue his eyes were, they were like a mix between the icy waters of the Arctic and the comforting blue of the sky._

_The hand of this handsome fellow reached for her hand again and brought it up to his mouth, placing a light kiss on the knuckle._

"_Why are you running so fast, Gabi? Have something you want to do?" the boy said, with a smirk on his face. She didn't know how he knew her name and she was wondering strangely why she wasn't weirded out by the fact that he actually knew her name, she just smiled._

"_Are you suggesting that I have some dirty thoughts running through my head?" She giggled. "Troy Bolton, I am appalled." How in the world did she know his name? It just felt natural._

_Troy just grinned a mega watt smile and ran a hand through one of Gabriella's long chocolate curls before leaning down and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss._

_After they broke away, they leaned their foreheads together, their eyes still closed, lost in the bliss of holding each other._

After that, Troy Bolton had been showing up in Gabriella's dreams every night.

"Gabi, are you awake?" Isabella knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in," Gabriella called back, getting out of her bed and walking over to her bathroom to use the bathroom.

"Good morning, Gabriella. How was your first night in Albuquerque? Did your bed sleep okay?"

"Morning, Tia Bella. It was normal, nothing really different from at home and the bed was very comfortable."

"Well, I'm glad. Hannah and Savannah are going shopping before we go out to dinner this evening and I was wondering if you and Cassie would like to join them. Cassie said she would go, but only if you went too."

"That sounds lovely, tell them I'll be ready in thirty minutes. I'm driving, I'm assuming?"

"Only if that's okay with you, you can take Pilot if you want since you're car hasn't arrived yet. Or the M3. Whichever you prefer."

"I'll take the M3, if that's okay with Tio Henry."

"Okay, I'll go tell the others to be ready in 30 minutes."

Isabella walked out of the bathroom and out the door, shutting it behind her.

15 minutes later, Gabriella was walking into her closet, a towel wrapped around her body and choose her outfit for the day. She pulled on some red skinny legging jeans from Abercrombie, a white tank from Abercrombie, a gray and white hoodie from Abercrombie, and some gray long Uggs. She put her chocolate curls in a messy pony tail and grabbed a black Juicy Couture 'Day Dreamer' tote from her bad collection before grabbing her Blackberry Bold of her bad and walking down the stairs.

Cassie was seated at the table in dark wash skinny jeans from Abercrombie, a chestnut sweater from Abercrombie, and chestnut short Uggs. Next to her was her Juicy Couture 'Daydreamer' tote that matched her sister but was white and chestnut instead of black. Her long black waves were down and had a little poof at the top. She stood up when she saw Gabi at the door, grabbing her LG Voyager off the table and walked towards the door with her sister.

Gabriella and Cassandra said goodbye to their aunt and uncle and walked outside to the black BMW M3. Hannah was at Savannah's house two houses down so they would be picking them up on the way there.

When Gabriella stopped in front of Savannah's house she honked twice before turning around in her seat to look at Cassie.

"How was your night, Cass?" Gabriella asked her little sister, concerned. Cassandra had been having bad dreams every night since their mother left for Spain.

"No nightmares, Gabi." Cassandra said, smiling proudly. "And I only called mom once last night and Brody. I got to sleep after that."

"I'm glad to hear that, Cassie. I really am." Gabriella smiled at her little sister before she heard the door open and she looked up to see her little cousin getting in the car.

"Hey Han, Van." Gabriella said, the two sixteen year olds said hi back before going back to their conversation.

Hannah was wearing a white shirt with a red and blue tie detailing on it, a red skirt, and black flats. She was carrying around a black Coach bag and kept reaching into it every five seconds to check her Pink Blackberry Curve. Her black spiral curls were down naturally, looking gorgeous and she had on a thick line of black eye liner.

Savannah was wearing dark ripped jeans, a purple ruffle blouse, and purple flats. Her blonde hair was down straight and she was carrying a black leather Coach bag. She had on a thin layer of purple eye liner and she was texting away on her red Blackberry Curve.

"Which way to the mall?" Gabriella asked the girls.

"Just get on the highway and exit when you see Coronado Center," Hannah said.

About fifteen minutes later the girls were at the mall.

**About three hours later, 2:00**

All of the girls were carrying bags, but Gabriella had the most. With bags from Aeropostale, Aldo, American Eagle, Bakers, Bath & Body Works, Barnes & Noble, Buckle, Cache, Charlotte Russe, Frederick's Of Hollywood, Gap, Hollister, Journeys, Lids, Macy's, New York & Company, Pacsun, Sephora,Victoria's Secret, and Zumiez.

Hannah and Savannah were flabbergastered at how many bags Gabriella could carry but Cassie just explained to them the shopping was Gabriella's favorite sport. Her best friend Kylie and her could carry a 100lbs worth of shopping bags.

The girls stopped and ate at Fuddruckers before heading home and getting ready to go out to eat that night.

**About four hours later, 6:30**

"Gabriella, are you ready? The reservations are at 7:30. Our friends are meeting us there at 7:15 and it takes 15 minutes to get there." Isabella called in the door.

"How much more time do we have before we actually have to leave?" Gabriella asked, opening the door wrapped in a pink fluffy Hello Kitty towel around her body and one around her head.

"About 30 minutes," Isabella said.

"Well, I guess that means I can't let my hair air dry." Gabriella sighed. "I'll be ready in fifteen minutes. Is it cold outside?"

"It's about 45 degrees outside, so you should probably wear a coat."

Gabriella nodded and then went back in her room to start getting ready. She grabbed her pink lace convertible bra and made it into a racer back and then pulled on the matching panties. She then spread some PINK Peace, Love, Hope, body lotion on and then pulled on her black legging footed tights. She put on a dress from Delia's that had a gray racer back top, a black elastic waistband, and a cream ruffle bottom that reached about two inches above her knee. She put on some gray slouchy suede heeled boots.

After she was satisfied with her outfit she walked into the bathroom to blow dry her hair and left it in waves and French braided it on the top sides, leaving the rest down. After she put in some silver and black drop earrings, with the matching necklace and cuff bracelet, she started on her makeup. Nothing special just a simple light smokey eye and some pink lip gloss(like at the Teen Vogue Young Hollywood party thing). After finishing her makeup and hair, 20 minutes had passed. She hurriedly sprayed on some PINK Peace, Love, Hope Eau de Parfum. After grabbing her phone, a gray Juicy Couture 'Day Dreamer' bag, and her red pea coat, she rushed downstairs just in time to see everyone putting their coats on.

Cassie was wearing a black tulle layered skirt with dots blended into it over black footed tights, a long sleeve white and blue shirt, and blue flats. She had just put on her plaid pea coat. Her long black eaves were down naturally with some pieces clipped back.

Hannah was wearing a black shoulder bearing sweater and some light black wash skinny jeans stuck in black suede heeled boots. She wasn't wearing a coat and she was carrying a leather black Coach bag, in her new hand she was carrying her new Samsung Rogue that they got at the mall that day. She straightened her naturally super curly hair and had it in a loose side ponytail with barrel curls. Her makeup was done dramatically in Kim Kardashian style. Black drop earrings where hanging from her ears.

The Vasquez Montez clan climbed into the Honda Pilot and drove the 15 minutes to La Petit restaurant. When they arrived the guests hadn't made it there yet so as they sat at the table, Gabriella excused herself to the bathroom.

When she came back she couldn't believe who was sitting at the table laughing with Hannah. No, it wasn't a celebrity, well he was famous to her. More like infamous. The infamous blue eyed god the roamed her dreams, the one, the only Troy Bolton.

* * *

**What did you think? I thought it was pretty decent. Review please!**

**xoxo,**

**Caty Lo  
**


End file.
